


Mommy

by growligan



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, satanic possession, sex with satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Oliver has finally found his mommy, he thinks. Fate has other plans in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver Thredson wasn’t sure when it had started. When he had first seen the lesbian reporter, he knew he had found his mommy at last. She was the one of that he was sure so why was it that lately his conviction had been wavering? Why had his thoughts drifted from the soft skinned beauty that had haunted his dreams and sexual fantasies for weeks and onto the innocently voluptuous nun???

Oliver did not know but as he watched Sister Mary Eunice walk through the corridors of Briarcliff Asylum for the mentally insane he knew that Ms Winters wasnted the mother he so had craved. He had found his true mother at long last.

Mary Eunice was a devout Christian woman and that meant she likely was a virginate and Oliver approved of that. He himself had only the barest sexual experience and that had been with a corpse so he wasn’t sure how much that actually counted. It had taken him many tries to even get his member to harden enough to shove it inside the corpse’s cold and stiff vagina and it wasn’t until later that oLiver realized that using lube might have helped but at that point it was over and done. Oliver had ejcaulated after two whole minutes and that had happened all four times in fact he really tried to last longer but he got nervous.

He was sure the fair virgin angel wouldn’t judge him though as Christians were supposed to love their neighbor and all that and Oliver figured that if she lived in his basement she was like a hosemate and really what was that but one step away from a neighbor.

The depraved yet handsome man followed the nun down the corridor and into her office where she sat down and reapplied her sinful lipstick just as she was done Oliver opened the door and slid inside.

“Hello Dr. Thredson” said the young woman and looked up at him through her long lashes and Oliver felt himself start to blush and go stiff down there at the same time he shifted nervously.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” asked the nun.

Oliver’s sneaky mind worked fast as he tried to figure out what to do and how to best get mommy out of there and into his home. Maybe he could ask her out for dinner but were nuns allowed to eat dinner in a public place or would that be considered indulging? He did not want to offend her delicate sensibilites but he was at a loss of what else to do. He wasn’t sure how to kidnap her without drawing attention to himself either.

He pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the desk from mommy and sat down in it.

“You do such a great job with the victims here” he flattered here in a seductive monotone he was nervous and had to struggle not to start stuttering.

“Thank you it is in my nature to help those who are less fortunate after all” said mommy and looked at Olives.

“I feel like I need to repay you in some way” said Oliver in what was almost a whisper. “Is there any chance I could take you out for dinner? Not as a date you understand I would never ask you for something like that.”

The innocent woman smiled gently and Oliver thought he could see her breasts jiggle beneath her tight nun dress like two juicy melons and he felt his mouth water at the thought of the hidden treasure that waited inside them. She might not be producing any of the heavenly drink yet but with a little effort Oliver was sure he could make mommy’s titties start to lactate. He was a patient baby. Hungry, but patient.

“That sounds lovely” said mommy who did not seem to notice that Oliver’s naughty eyes had been resting on her treasures for these last minutes.

“My place at nine tonight?” suggested Oliver nervously with a smidle that he hoped looked friendly but really just looked desperate.

“That sounds like a plan” agreed sister Mary.

“Okay I will pick you up then” said Oliver.

“Thank you” said sister mommy.

Oliver had just agreed on a date with Satan!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in math class I'm sorry if it sucks. My classmates talk nonstop so it's hard to focus:(

Oliver, being the dirty little boy he was, was ridiculously excited. Sister Mommy would come over tonight and Oliver was intent on seducing her from the get-go. She would instantly become aware of his love for her and they would fall in love and then they’d be a couple and also mother and son and they would have sex and hold hands.

Oliver wanted to show off so he had cooked three whole dishes one appetizer one dinner and one dessert. Now he was waiting anxiously for the beautiful nun to arrive then the doorball rang Oliver opened the door.

“Helo” said Oliver as he let the black clad female into his little hut.

“Hello” said Sister Mary Eunice (aka Satan) as she stepped over the threshold and entered the deranged serial killer’s domain. “It’s a nice house you have.”

“Thank you I have made some of the furniture myself” confessed Oliver shyly he didn’t want to brag.

“Yes I can tell” said the holy woman and raised one of her delicate eyebrows as she eyed a lamp with a suspicious protrusion upon its shade. It looked like a nipple and that was because it was a nipple. Oliver thought it added a sort of rustic charm to the room and Satan found that she sort of had to agree. She liked a man with an aesthetic and it was clear that Oliver had one even if it was a perverted and unnatural one.

Oliver led the fair supposed virgin into his house and together they entered his dining room. The handsome gentleman pulled out the chair for the nun who plopped her butt down upon it and eyed what was resting on the table. It was the appetizer that Oliver had cooked. It was ham slices and on the ham slices he had put pineapple rings and cheese and he had decorated the whole thing with broccolis. Oliver didn’t actually like broccolis but he thought they looked like little trees and just like with the nipples on the lamp shade he felt that it added to the aesthetic.

“I have cocked this myself” explained Oliver as they ate.

“Wow” said Satan. Her breasts jiggled slightly as she reached over to grab the glass of appetizer water. Oliver hadn’t made that he’d gotten it from his kitchen tap but he had put a couple of ice cubes in the glass to ensure that the water would stay cold.

Then they ate dinner it was potato gratin with groundbeef in jello and a side of snickers salad because they ate that kind of stuff in the sixties and that’s where this takes place. Oliver had cookied this by himself too and he actually thought it was quite gross but jello everything was all the rage those days so he wanted to fit in. Maybe if Sister Mommy thought he was weird she wouldn’t want to be his mommy and he couldn’t have that.

It was when they were dining on the dessert (apple pie with custard) that Oliver felt the small chested nun’s little foot travel up his leg and towards his virginal fount. He gulped.


End file.
